Who Let Spidy In?
by le error
Summary: After getting a case of mistaken identify, Tony kidnaps Peter to Stark Tower to introduce him to the team. No warnings or spoilers. Chapter 3: It's time for some quality uncle Tony time.
1. Chapter 1

"We got a situation"

Tony and Steve perked slightly. Clint let out a small sigh and Natasha looked indifferent at the news. Bruce had his head against the table while Thor wasn't even paying attention to Nick Fury. Fury ignored the dullness and continued, raising his voice a little more.

"NYPD is getting non-stop calls from civilians about a robbery on 5th and 3rd-"

"A robbery?" Clint snorted, "That's it? I'm sure they could handle that"

"Let me finish" Fury growled back, "A fight broke out between what reports read 'a guy in a red and blue pajama suit swing around the place'. They are both causing havoc and destroying a good part of a busy street"

Steve raised a brow, "Is there an I.D at least?"

"He's wearing a mask" Fury replied.

"Sounds like fun" Tony got up with a small bounce and clapped his hands, "I'll go and investigate-"

"Wait just a damn minute" Fury shouted at Tony before the billionaire turned to leave, "I'm sending Steve and you together"

"Mr. America? Ughhh" Tony let out a frustrated groan while Steve had a neutral expression, "I'd rather take the sleeping giant" Tony complained and nodded towards where Bruce was silently sleeping.

"Don't argue" Fury snapped back, "Hurry it up, I don't want to hear another complaint from the mayor"

xx

x

"Woah! Jesus, dude"

"Stand still!"

The vigilante clumsily dodged another attack from the robber who was now rampaging with anger. He couldn't blame him. He would be angry too if he wore blue tights three sizes small. Peter chuckled at his small tease in his head but was quickly thrown out one ear to focus on the situation. This guy was not going to slow down any time soon. The large and muscular villain was trying desperately to ripped his head off. He preferred his to stay on thank you. Peter raised his hand and shot a quick web just in time to lift himself off the ground away from the next attack. The guy was getting pissed now, he could tell.

"You look a little flushed" Spider-man teased, "Maybe you should sit down before you blow a vessel"

The robber roared so loud that Peter was sure he tore his throat raw, "I'll crush you, bug!"

"Bug? Uh.." Spider-man resisted the urge to correct the man. Spider-man landed gracefully, sideways on the apartment windows, still having a good view of the guy and what he was doing next. The robber was now just being reckless, picking up heavy and random things just to toss at him. Spider-man was too quick though.

"Okay, I have to get home to get started on my homework. Let's wrap this up" Spider-man jumped from his position landed on his feet a few steps away from the large guy. Shessh, he was tall. The guy tried grabbing Peter at every angle but he caught him first. He shot out his arm to do a quick aim and shoot a large web at the villain's face. It caught his entire head, making the guy scream in anger and probably confusion. Next, Peter spun the guy around to wrap the guy up when suddenly-

"Hey!"

Peter got a quick glance of something light blue before it shot him in the chest. Peter went flying backwards into the apartment building, hitting his head against the glass. He winced and gave a small 'owie'.

"What the-"

Peter looked down at his suit to see a good portion of it scourged off and smoking. He let out a sigh, get another project to work on. Like he didn't have enough to do. Peter looked up to see the intruder. You couldn't see it but his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Oh my god.."

"Do me a favor, pajama boy, and stand still before I roast your nightwear" Tony Stark's voice boomed from the Iron man suit.

"Pajama-" Peter should have felt offended and let loose a sarky remark when suddenly another figure appeared. Captain America. Peter felt his brain get all fuzz and his mouth hanging open from pure disbelieve. Iron man and Captain American.

"Stand down" Captain America ordered.

Peter instantly raised his hands up, "No no no no, wait-"

"Listen, punk!" Iron man raised his right hand, his palm glowing from a charging energy blast. Peter felt sweat drip down his spine and kept completely still.

"Who are you?" Captain American demanded. However, their conversation when the robber began to slowly get up from the ground. The web still stuck on his face, making him grip around in blind fury. Iron man directed his weapon at the man and fired. Peter winced as the guy was tossed into the air and slammed into a parked car just to his left. He swallowed loudly.

"Just your...friendly neighborhood Spider-man?" Peter tried coaxing in a ever so sweet tone.

The face plating on the Iron man helmet shifted to revel Tony Stark, oh my god it was really Tony Stark. Peter felt like having a fan boy panic attack.

"Spider-man?" Tony said with a small grin. Captain America didn't seem to understand when he look at Tony with a confused face.

"You never read the Daily Bugle?"

"Not..really" Captain American admitted. Peter wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Tony looked at Peter then back to his friend in red white and blue, "This guy is all over the paper" Tony cleared his throat a little before giving his best Jameson impression, "Spiderman is a menace and must be caught! Catch him in the cookie jar!" Captain America only gave him another confused look.

Tony sighed, "So you're the pajama wearing spider boy?"

"Man, Spider-man...hence the name"

"You sound like you're twelve"

Peter felt a vein pulsing angrily at his temple. Tony let out a small laugh and nudged Captain America in a mock tease.

"Okay okay" Tony walked up to Peter with an outstretched hand, "Tony Stark, I'm sure you knew that, who doesn't know me. Tell me, Spidy, where you trying to level New York or-"

"No! No I was trying to- uh..I was..you know-" Peter could feel his brain completely flattening.

Captain America looked unimpressed, "Tony, we should hand him over to the authorities"

"Hey, woah! I'm not like that. I'm a good guy"

"Misunderstood good guy who likes destroying half the city for fun, remind you of anybody?"

"Tony.."

"Wait, please just listen" Peter pleaded.

"C'mon, kid you're coming with us" Tony made a move to grab Peter when Peter hastily moved away from his idol. Jesus and for a minute there he wanted to hug the guy.

"Can't we..just talk for a few seconds?"

"We'll bring him to Fury" Captain America said calmly to Tony who agreed silently as he moved closer and closer to Peter.

"Fury? Is that a codename for execution?" Peter questioned but neither of them were paying the slightest attention to him. Suddenly, Tony grabbed hold of Peter's waist and hugged him tightly till it was impossible to move. Before he could protest, Tony wield back the helmet closed to shield his face and shot up into the sky. Captain America watched with a grin as Spider-man, now clinging to Tony with all his strength and screamed, "I gotta do homework!"

xx

x

Normally, Peter would be excited to go to Stark Tower. It was his dream to actually step inside and meet the Avengers but right now didn't feel so welcoming. Tony landed on top on the tower and dropped him gently on the platform. Peter didn't mind heights at all but the wind that blew over was getting him nervous. However, the thought was quickly pushed away when he saw Tony watch down the catwalk towards the building. A large golden circle formed from what seemed out of nowhere and rotated around Tony. One by one his suit was detaching itself and allowed the robotic arms and claws to slowly and carefully pick the suit apart from Tony's body. Soon enough there stood Tony in a regular jeans and black t-shirt.

"Could you..do that again" Peter muttered as he hurried to catch up with the billionaire, "Hm, not that I don't like being here- I mean I do but not like..wait..let me start again"

"I heard a lot about you" Tony began, "You've been on Fury's watch list for a while now. I never got around to look at your file more closely though"

Peter watched as Tony pulled a small device that looked a lot like a phone only with a single button. Tony pressed the small button and a blue screen popped up above the actual screen. Peter made a small 'woah', the device looked like something out of science fiction movie.

"Aren't you hot in that thing?" Tony asked Peter. Peter stopped walking along side Stark and backed away.

"No, why" Peter asked quickly.

Tony gave the kid a small humorous look before outstretching his arms in mock surrender, "Oh come on, I know when to close my mouth. I'm an awesome secret keeper"

"I don't think that would be a great idea" Peter said.

"Hey, listen, this place is completely secure. Trust me, we're all adults right?" Tony egged at Peter, "Come on, Parker"

"Hmm..I don't know-..wha..what"

"Like I didn't know!" Tony showed Peter the small hand held device, shaking it but Peter could see a clear picture of himself.

Peter let his shoulders drop, "How long have you known?"

"Just recently actually, 5 minutes" Tony smiled at Peter with high amusement, "You've been on Fury's record for a couple of years now though. Don't know why he never mentioned you"

"What? Wait! Is he going to blackmail me?"

"Blackmail? No, we aren't like that. Shessh, can you stop being so paranoid!" Tony raised his hands in a mock surrender, "Like I said we're all adults here"

Peter sighed but finally gave in. It wasn't any use was it now? He grabbed the back of the mask and pulled it forward reveling his face.

"Oh my god, you are twelve"

"What?" Peter felt his face turn hot and, no doubt, red from embarrassment. Tony let out a small bark of laughter and grabbed Peter to place his arm around the kid's shoulder.

"You're adorable. Alright let me introduce you to the rest of the group"

"Woah, really?" Peter felt his heart jump around excitedly in his chest.

"Yes, really" Tony replied, "Geez, am I less exciting to you? Well, I guess I couldn't see. You did have your mask on. Are those really pajamas?"

xx

x

To say Nick Fury was pissed was an understatement. Peter took one look at Fury and felt like he should be in fear of his life. The guy was one scary looking dude and yet nobody even flinched at his high raised tone except Peter. However, he was still marveling over the rest of the team that Tony had just introduced him to. While Tony and Fury were at a shouting match, Tony seemingly having more fun in the situation, Peter took another look at the team. Tony Stark, of course the invincible Iron man, was more than a fan boy's dream to meet. God, he was being a nerd again. Captain America or Steve Rogers was still impressive and incredibly nice. Even though they started off on the wrong foot Steve was starting to warm up to him. It was hard to believe that the guy was frozen for years and looked like he was a few years older than he was. Clint Barton, Hawkeye, was a little quiet and anti-social unlike the rest. He gave Peter one look and nodded before leaving the room from the rest. There was something creepy about the guy and screamed to Peter not to piss him off. Natasha Romanova, Black Widow, was really beautiful and greeted him with uncertainty but was kind nonetheless. Thor was impressive. Peter thought the guy would crush him just by the handshake but he was welcoming. Peter couldn't help but chuckle when Thor had called him 'the man of spiders', not his actual name but he didn't want to correct the guy. Lastly was Bruce Banner. Boy, did Peter have the wrong impression of him. The guy was thin and small. He found it hard to believe that the guy was actually the Hulk.

And here he stood, in tights and ruined suit. Yeah, he looked awesome.

"Good news kid" Tony said, snapping him from his thoughts, "We won't torture and dissect you"

"That's...great" Peter admitted, grabbing his mask tightly in sudden nervousness.

"Aww don't scare him" Natasha said with a small grin, Steve hid his mouth from a lurking smile.

"First things first" Tony held out his hand to Peter, "Give me the suit"

"What? Why, no!" Peter quickly backed away from him.

"Relax! I'm just gonna fix it for ya, duh" Tony retorted, "Please tell me you're wearing something underneath cause it would be really awkward"

"Uh.."

"I'll tell Natasha to turn her head" Tony gave a wink at Peter who had his eyes widen in fear.

"Wait..why"

"Weren't you listening?" Clint suddenly asked in a stern tone

"Fury wants to keep an eye out for you" Steve said,"You're an impressive kid"

Peter thought he was going to explode from astonishment, "I'm..impressive?"

"Don't get your head in the clouds, sheesh it's easy to lose you" Tony said, "Just make yourself at home and-"

"What do you mean?" Peter quickly interrupted.

"What you don't feel comfortable staying with a place full of men?" Tony joked lightly, "You're staying here, Spidy. Fury's orders"

"Wait, I can't do that. I-..Aunt May, I can't just leave her like this"

"He doesn't have to permanently stay" Bruce said, "I'm sure he has school and work, right?" Peter gave a small nod, glad that someone was helping him along. Tony seemed to ponder the counterargument.

"Separation anxiety? Totally understand" Tony poked Peter in the stomach playfully. Peter lighten up a little his heart still hammer against his chest in the thought of staying with the amazing team.

"This is awesome, really, I don't know what to say" Peter began.

"Well I know what you can do, kiddo" Tony tugged lightly at the large tear at his suit, "Let me fix this"

"Alright fine, yeah" Peter said enthusiastically, "Thanks"

"Anyone know how to sow?" Tony asked the team, "Just kidding, oh wait I think Doctor Banner knows"

Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose with a small smile, "Really? I don't work well with pointy things"

"Let's avoid that" Steve said lightly.

Peter laughed at the small joke but then felt his brain suddenly slap him with the realization of his neglected homework.

"Damn, uh, I need to get started on my homework actually.." Peter said, "It's due tomorrow"

Suddenly, Thor placed his arm around Peter's shoulders. Peter thought his knees would buckle just from the weight of the man's arm.

"I shall assist you in your educational matters! I was the top of my class for slaying foul beasts and monsters"

"Actually, it's just mathematics" Peter said with a small smile to the god. Thor paused and looked at Peter with a confused expression.

"What kind of training are you bestowed upon?"

"It's really just numbers and...equations"

_FIN_

_A/N: _Should I continue this? Leave me a review. It was fun writing this really. I got the idea after watching _Ultimate Spider-man. _


	2. Chapter 2

He was sure his head was going to explode for the sheer awesomeness that laid before his eyes. He was sitting, perfectly sit, on the jet to their destination. Everyone was suit up, including him, ready for whatever they were about to face. Peter was a little nervous he admitted but he was determined to show his potential to everyone. It had only been a couple of days since he had met Nick Fury face to face, a few days since he was asked to tag along- and man, Peter couldn't have 'yes' fast enough to the guy. Did he want to fight along side Tony Stark and Steve Rogers? Uh, yeah! What kind of question was that?

_Playing with the big boys, Parker, don't mess this up!_

Tony was keeping them up to date on what the situation was below. They were flying to Chicago, armed and ready for the attack of- oh wait..Peter zoned out at that part. Peter stared at the small monitor in front of Tony on his lap. The monitor was transparent, making it easy for everyone to see. Peter could make out large robotic looking creatures tearing apart the Windy City.

"Some idiot and his science project" Tony told Peter.

"Science project?" Peter repeated with disbelieve, "You mean a kid made this?"

"College kid, Gregory Milon, smart kid..sort of. He was designing for a company called 'Sci-Op' for A.I. Decided to make something more interesting"

"How many did this guy make?" Peter asked.

"Only about fifty" Tony answered, "It's loose tech. Dangerous though.."

"Wonders how a college student was able to make a weapon" Steve interrupted.

"You can buy anything off eBay these days" Bruce joked lightly. The mood lighten after that but Peter was still a bit nervous. The task seemed simple. He just hoped he didn't make a fool out of himself when having that 'rookie' title looming over his head the entire time. After a few minutes, Tony announced they were already close to the city and it was time for everyone to prepare.

"Alright, since these things are separated in a 5 mile radius I want two teams" Steve began. Peter listened intently, "I'll go to the heavy populated red zones. Bruce, I'm going to need you and Natasha"

"That means I get team B?" Tony asked Steve, standing up while his helmet checked into place.

"Right, Peter and Clint are with Tony"

"Alright!" Peter said with a little more enthusiasm then needed. Clint looked sideways at the kid before sighing. Nobody else seemed to notice, thankfully.

"Kay, have fun kids! Play nice! Let's go" Tony marched first off towards the back of the jet. As he did, to Peter's horror, the back hatch opened slowly.

"Wait, aren't you going to wait till we land?" Peter asked, he quickly put on his mask and jogged after Tony.

"You can 'yo-yo' safetly down, right?" Tony asked Peter.

"What!" he felt his heart skip beats. Tony grabbed hold of Peter's shoulder, forcefully bending Peter dangerously over the city.

"See that tiny blue roof?" Tony asked him.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, what about it"

"Aim for the blue"

"Wha-"

"Yonk!"

Tony spun Peter around and pushed him to the edge of the plane. Peter shouted many 'no's' and 'wait's' but Tony only laughed and egged him along. He never done this before! Was there a manual? God, he was going to be killed the first day..by his idol! Peter lost his own footing and fell out from the jet. Thankfully, nobody could hear you screaming like girl as you plummeted down to your death.

"Jesus! Ohhh mygoshchristhelpme-"

He felt like he was dropping a billion miles a second. He was scared his suit would rip from his own body. He spread himself out, eagle spread, at least he was able to slow himself down a little to view his direction. He took deep, frantic breaths and waited till he was close enough to do the shot.

"This is crazy!" Peter shouted to himself.

He was moving down faster and closer to his target. He aimed carefully and shot a long distance web over to a large antenna bolted down to the blue building. Once he felt the tight tug from the rope he let out a huge sigh in relief. Now he just had to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as he swung downward and up as if he was on a invisible swing. He was still going at an alarming fast speed so he only had to keep going to maintain and eventually slow himself down. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he had done it. He was still alive. He still felt like chocking Stark.

"Woah!" Peter shot web after web along side close building to slow down his speed. Eventually he did it enough times to finally stop himself and land perfectly- okay not so much. Peter shot the last web at the antenna he first aimed for. He swung up along side the building and landed, face first, into the roof of the building.

"Ow...my face" Peter complained.

"Oh, wow you actually done it!"

Iron man slowly descended from the air, Clint quickly jumped down from Tony's grip and began to prepare his bow and wait for the signal.

"I'm impressed"

"I almost fell to my death and you all you say is 'congratulations'?" Peter replied angrily at the billionaire.

"Ohhh, don't be like that. I was watching you from a distance" Iron man blasted off into the air, leaving Peter and Clint.

He sighed, _I should hate him...but I'm still in fan boy mode_.

Xx

x

Peter was exhausted. He never had work out like this before so he wasn't use to it. He had incredible stamina but he still had some limits. Steve liked to push everyone to there limits. The battle had died down, finally, everyone was still scattered but Peter was sticking close to Captain America and Nastaha. Iron man was still visible in the sky, trailing across at a speed Spider-man only dreamed to achieve. Watching everyone in their element was beyond awesome. Peter got to see Captain America take down about twenty enemies in one blow with his super strength. Iron man blasted enemies from the skies like it was carnival game. Clint and his deadly accuracy and brilliant movements. Natasha matched with her ferocious combat and graceful skill. Then there was the Hulk and his brute strength. Not a single scratch or hair out of place.

"Great job, kiddo" Tony said as he slowly descended to the ground. His feet planted themselves with a small _clank_ and patted Peter's.

"Thanks" Peter replied feeling his chest swell. He knew that he had taken down way less enemies than the rest but he was glad that he still made a difference. There were many times he helped Natasha and Steve on the ground as well as swing through the air to catch a bot or two for Tony. His muscles ached as well as his arm from falling a few feet but he did well on hiding.

"Stark!"

Peter whipped around to hear the frantic call from Barton. The man was helping Bruce stay on his feet with little success. Bruce was half naked, his torso exposed to show a large wound that stretched over his entire chest. Blood was covering his entire upper half. Steve quickly went to help, grabbing Bruce from Clint and easing him to the ground. Bruce was trembling in pain and exhaustion, his hands clutching his torn pants around his waist trying not to focus on the wound. Peter took a step toward them, wanting to help but was stopped by Tony.

"We got this" Tony told Peter making him feel so tiny. Peter took a step back, reluctantly staying out of the way while Steve worked on Bruce. As they waited for transport, the Chicago police soon arrived and Tony immediately pulled off his persuasive charm and business like personality to explain the situation and of their coming. Peter was starting to feel useless now.

Xx

x

They arrived back to Stark Tower, the ride was a bit hectic from trying to calm Bruce and Tony have a shouting match with Fury through the com link. Steve reassured that everything would be fine but Peter was still a bit worried.

Peter sought out refuge in his room, taking his suit off and tucking it in neatly in his bag, and changed into some jeans and button down shirt. It was almost 8:00pm, Aunt May would get worried and wonder where he might be. He zipped up his school bag and threw it over his shoulder. It was going to be a long walk home so he might-

"You're not helping!" someone shouted.

"I am helping! You just need to back off!"

A loud crash sounded and a loud growl soon followed. Peter bolted out his room and hurried to find the source of the noise. He made his way down two floors where the rec room was. Tony had his arm stretched over Barton's body. Shielding him from whatever was around the corner. Barton was backing away slowly, uncertainty and a hint of nervousness written on their faces. Peter jumped down the rest of the steps and poked his head into the room but a familiar buzz in his brain told him to quickly hop back. Peter listened to his sense and moved just in time to avoid a coffee table being tossed near the doorway.

"Woah!" Peter yelped nearly losing his footing.

"Kid! Get out!" Tony whispered and motioned for Peter to move away. Suddenly, the Hulk appeared in his line of vision. Peter felt his heart stop completely. The large creature was on all fours, body close to ground that reminded Peter of a tiger stalking prey. The Hulk, Peter could tell, didn't like to be encased in the small room just by the way his eyes kept moving to the ceiling and walls. He felt like he was trapped. Peter could see bandages of white cloth still clinging around the Hulk's large chest, an angry wound still open and bleed.

"Come on, Big Guy, we're just helping" Tony tried reasoning with the creature but the Hulk didn't seem to hear him. He growled and hummed in frustration at every little thing. Barton was frozen still, keeping himself at the corner of the room, far away from the Hulk as possible.

"Bruce.." Tony said trying to get the Hulk's attention. He turned his head sharply at the mention of 'Bruce' and let out a loud roar. When he did he ceased and flinched slightly from the action. He was hurt, Peter could tell, and he was angry.

"Hulk?" Peter found himself slowly moving into the room along with the others. Tony whipped his head to see Peter, his widen and holding out a hand to stop. Peter didn't listen. He set his bag down and held up his hands in a surrender. The Hulk took interest in the new face. Peter wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing.

"Hey, Big Guy, remember me?" Peter asked with a small smile, his hands still up in the air. He wanted to show the guy he didn't mean any harm. The Hulk seemed to be satisfied but was still watching him intently and ready to pound if given the moment.

Suddenly, the Hulk snarled, "_Tiny!_"

Barton let out a small bark of laughter.

"Hey, I-I'm pretty small huh?" Peter agreed even though inside he was fuming with annoyance at the pet name, "Tiny"

The Hulk growled in what Peter assumed was a agreement.

"Listen...Bruce is hurt really bad, if you keep rampaging around he isn't going to get any better" Peter stated. The Hulk slowly stood reveling his full height to Peter, it wasn't in a threatening sort of way thankfully.

"You're going to be okay" Peter reassured the Big Guy. The Hulk looked down at Peter with a sense of understanding and acknowledgment. Peter finally put his hands down slowly, a smile still etched on his face, realizing what he was actually doing.

He calmed Hulk down.

Peter watched the slow and painful transformation back to the familiar Bruce Banner. It was a sight and alarmingly crude. Tony gave Peter a quick pat on the back before rushing to Bruce, catching him before he fell on his feet. Bruce was unconscious, half naked once again but back to his normal self. Peter felt himself relax, taking breaths he didn't even know he was holding in. He didn't even know how he had done it.

"You got some serious balls" Clint said, Peter just smiled and laughed.

Peter helped this time with wrapping new bandages around Bruce's wound and cleaning up the shattered remains of the beloved coffee table. Tony was just grateful that nothing else was destroyed, complaining that he wasn't exactly made out of money. Barton just rolled his eyes at the comment which made Peter chuckle. Once Bruce was safe in the rec room, Peter decided it was time to leave.

"Here I'll drive you" Tony said as he rested his arm around Peter's shoulders.

"I'm okay" Peter argued.

"It's almost nine, crazy people come are out. Naw, I'll drive you" Tony directed Peter to the elevator that would lead them down.

"Haha, nothing I can't handle" Peter joked which only made Tony smile.

"I bet. You did really amazing today, not only your little 'calming of the beast' but also in Chicago" Tony said.

"Thank you, that means a lot"

"You're a bit reckless though" Tony added, "It would be a hard thing to explain to your aunt how you got squished like a pancake by Bruce"

"Points deduced then?" Peter guessed.

"You could say that"

_FIN_

_A/N: _I've gotten over 100 story alerts and favorites and more than a dozen author alerts. Just wanted to say thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

It was a month now since Peter had joined with the Avengers. Sure he was still in training, the rookie, but he wasn't complaining that he was learning from the best. The only thing difficult about it was making up excuses to Aunt May about where he was spending his weekends. For weeks now there hadn't been any situations that need the attention of the team. So his time at Stark Tower mostly consisted of training and helping any way he could. Even being Clint's target practice dummy. He liked the little moments too. Tony helping him with his physics homework or scaring Steve with 21st century tech. He even got to witness Clint and Natasha going at it with large Nerf guns that soon escalated to the whole team joining in . Though it quickly ended when Bruce threaten everyone before he busted a nerve. Fury was around a lot more according to Tony and Peter guessed that it had to do with him being the new addition. It seemed that he was spending more time fooling around with everyone then focusing on training. Buuut there were no regrets.

First week into his summer vacation and Peter was already bored. He wanted to spend some time with Harry and Mary Jane but his aunt May wanted him to help her with painting the bathroom. The wallpaper was falling apart and turning yellow so she just decided to paint it white. Being stuck inside a small room, 95 degrees weather and the smell of fresh paint. But this was aunt May and Peter never said no to her. He put on some shorts and a baggy shirt he never liked and got to it. Aunt May brought the small living room fan in the room for Peter and a large glass of cold water. He was still sweating bullets but thankful.

After painting half the bathroom he decided to take a break. Covered in paint and sweat he would give anything to give dive into a pool. He sighed, taking a sip of cold water and looking at his 'so-so' job. He set the glass down, suddenly picking up on mumbled voices from behind the door. Peter opened the bathroom door and peaked out. Peter could see Aunt May in the kitchen, a big smile on her face as she talked excitedly with a tall man-

"Tony?"

Tony Stark was in his kitchen and was talking to his aunt.

Tony turned around, "Heeeey, kiddo, just stopping by to see what's up" he said with a half smile.

"Peter, you never told me you knew Mr. Stark!" Aunt May said as Peter walked towards them.

"Oh yeah, he's been helping me with the lab and stuff. Mostly cleaning" Peter gave Tony a small 'what the hell' look before giving his aunt a smile and nod.

"Well make yourself at home, Mr. Stark-"

"Please, call me Tony"

Aunt May looked like she was going to burst with excitement which only made Peter laugh. She went in the fridge and pulled out the lemonade she made this morning, muttering happily of how a billionarie was sitting in her little home. Tony took a seat at the dining room table, Peter tagging along, and stared at his mentor with a raised brow.

"What?" Tony asked

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked

"Just checking up on ya" Tony replied, "I can't visit my favorite pupil?"

"That's not all right"

"Okay, yeah, I sort of pissed off Steve and Tasha"

"What did you do?" Peter asked trying to hid his snickering.

"Nothing...but it does involve patriotic colors and undergarments.."

Peter let out a chuckle as did Tony. Aunt May came into the dining room and brought Tony and Peter two glasses of lemonade.

"Oh thank you" Tony quickly gulped down the glass then sighed in relief, "That was good"

"You're welcome" Aunt May piped and left the room to the boys.

"She's really nice" Tony said once she was out of ear shot, "Did she make this? I can barely make Crystal Light...and that's just powered and water"

"I don't know what I'd do without her" Peter said.

"What are you doing indoors, kid? Pajamas too hot in this sort of weather?"

"For the last time they aren't pajamas, Tony" Peter correctly, "I'm painting the bathroom"

"Sounds pleasant" Tony crinkled his nose that reminded Peter of a rabbit then took another drink of the lemonade.

"I should get back to it actually"

"I'll help then" Tony said.

"Wow you're in _that _much trouble?"

Tony glared at the boy, "What? You think a billionaire genius never knew how to paint a damn wall?"

xx

x

In fact that's exactly what Peter would have guessed it.

Tony had sacrificed his expensive shirt and pants to help Peter- or somewhat assist. Tony had no idea what he was doing. Peter wondered if the man ever painted a wall in his life.

"You know the body work on my armor, that was all me"

"Then why does the wall look like a tie-tack-toe board?"

"Shut it, Peter"

xx

x

By the time they were finished it was nearly 8pm. Peter was exhausted and just wanted to take a shower and go to bed at this point. Tony, however, was still wide awake.

"We should go for ice cream" Tony suggested

"What? It's 8 o clock, all the shops would be closing" Peter retorted, though he had to admit ice cream did sound nice.

"C'mon I know just the place" Tony hopped up from the ground now eager to get going. Peter noticed that he didn't have one speck of paint on his clothing while Peter looked like he bathed in it. Peter groaned but followed. Tony put his arm around Peter's shoulders, "Don't worry well stay in the car" Tony noted as he tried to scratch some of the paint from Peter's shirt. Peter just rolled his eyes.

The drive to Baskin Robins felt like an hour long drive even after passing up a perfectly good Diary Queen and McDonalds. Tony trapped him in his expensive Jaguar in the passenger side, listening to his rambling about random things. Peter was so tired he didn't bother engaging and just listened.

"You still awake?" Tony asked the youth. Peter lifted his head from the comfortable head rest and nodded.

"You know you have training tomorrow?"

"What!" Peter said a little too loud, "What time?"

"6 or maybe 7"

"Then I should go to bed now, Fury never goes easy on me" Peter growled, "Or maybe I'll just be the Hawk's target practice"

Tony laughed and Peter couldn't help but chuckle at that. Of course they knew it to be true. Barton loved using the kid as target practice.

They finally reached BR to find it completely bare but the lights still on. Peter was actually surprised. Tony drove up to the window, knocking on the glass to gain the attention of a man. The young looking man turned, walked over to the window and opened them.

"Tony!" the man greeted with a large smile, he extended his hand which Tony quickly too.

"What's up, Ben" Tony said, "How's business?"

"Slow at nights as you can see but no shortage of surprises" the man named Ben replied, he shifted his head to catch the sigh of Peter who quickly averted his eyes to Tony.

"That your kid or something?" Ben asked

Tony looked at Peter and then back at Ben then laughed, "Ben this is Peter, Peter this is Ben"

Peter uttered a small, "Hi" and a wave and Ben did the same.

"So the usual tonight?"

"You got it" Tony said, "What you want, Pete?"

"Uh...just a chocolate cone..."

Tony looked at Peter with a glare, "Boring"

"Give the kid a fudge strawberry swirl, extra colorful sprinkles and fudge"

Peter watched Ben give a thumbs up before disappearing behind the window. What Tony had ordered for him sounded insanely good but a little too much. He didn't complain, his stomach was actually starving for it now. Ben came back with medium sized cups, one with Peter's fudge littered treat and the other had cookie pieces and cherries on top of it.

"Thanks, Ben, you are the best" Tony took both and handed them to Peter who quickly took them. Tony reached into his jean pocket and handed Ben 6 one hundred dollar bills.

"Pleasure, my man, stay safe and nice meeting you Peter"

Peter waved a goodbye before Tony drove out of the lot and into the busy night streets once again. Peter handed Tony, at least what he guessed, his ice cream while he held on to his.

"Thank you" Peter said, "For this...I can't remember the last time I had ice cream"

"That is a sad existence" Tony said as he opened the lid to his ice cream, he used his right knee to steady the stirring wheel while he had both of his hands on the cup.

Peter was enjoying his ice cream, a little too much chocolate but it was extremely rich and good. Tony was more into the cherries then the actual treat, even chewing on the cherry stems for extra measure. The man was a kid, Peter noted. Watching him carefully pick at the cookie pieces and trying to catch them in his mouth as he tossed them. Peter got Tony to park at a fancy restaurant lot to avoid colliding with anything while Tony was trying to entertain Peter with his silly antics. Peter was half way done with his ice cream when he finally started to get too tired to even continue.

"How'd you like it?" Tony asked

"It was great, I never had anything like that before"

"Of course you hadn't I was the one who created that-"

"You created this ice cream? Really? What's it called, Tony's fudge swirly delight?"

"Please, I didn't add my name to that one. I bought that place little over a year ago"

Peter's eyes widen, "You _bought _Baskin Robins?"

"Uh yeeeaaah" Tony said as he stuffed a large scoop into his mouth.

"Are you going to change the name to Baskin Tony's?"

Tony nearly choked on his mouthful which made Peter snicker. Once Tony swallowed he replied, "Smart ass"

Peter leaned back into the head rest and closed his eyes, enjoying the fact that his stomach was full and in comfortable cushion.

"Next time we're getting the Jack Banana Chill, it has tons of banana's in it but they're smashed into van-"

Tony glanced to Peter who was now dead asleep. Tony put his ice cream into the cup holder, taking Peter's so that it didn't spill but then noticing a large amount of chocolate still inside.

Xx

x

Bruce was asleep inside the lab. His head resting on the cold counter near the computer screens and piles of random data sheets. Through the silence a ringing sounded through one of the monitors with Tony's name blinking for attention. Bruce turned his head the other direction, moving his arm to rest on it for comfort but still didn't wake from the call.

Suddenly, the screen turned blank and a picture popped up onto the large screen. The different change of lighting finally caught Bruce's attention. He opened his eyes and blinked trying to adjust to the new lighting through tired eyes.

"What the-" Bruce looked around till his eyes finally settled on the monitor with the new image. It was a picture of Tony with a large comical surprised face and Peter who was asleep opposite him. On closed inspection Bruce could see a sloppy chocolate stained mustache on Peter's upper lip as well as large chocolate eyebrows to complete the match. Bruce snickered, staring at the image only made it funnier.

"Poor Peter" Bruce muttered then turned off the monitor before going back to sleep.


End file.
